Son and Servant of evil Hetalia lyrics
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Daughter and Servant of evil lyrics edited to fit Feliciano and Romano
1. Son of Evil Feliciano

Oh~ oh oh oh Now, shall we start the story?

Once upon a time, in a place far away There was a kingdom where good never dared to stray The king of this kingdom was a boy so mean No one really knew that he was only just twenty

So many pieces of furniture filled the place He had a servant who had a similar face He also had a favorite horse, Josephine Everything belonged to him, as far as he could see

If your short on money then theres no real need to fear Take money from the peasants or what they hold dear To those who that have a little good on their conscious You will just be there to clean the mess

Now, bow down to me, peasant!

The evil flowers start to steadily bloom Blossoming in a colorful doom To the weeds who feel like that you have the right to stay Go right on ahead, you will feed me anyway

The little king secretly loved a man He was a man of green wasnt a big fan He fell in love with a nearby country girl green When the prince learned of this, he hated what he'd seen

The prince couldnt stop his ever growing rage Soon then he called a minister from his cage Softly in a voice, filling his servant in fear,  
I want that country and that green girl to disappear

Houses of the innocent burned slowly to the ground So many screams would suddenly stop making sound The people who lived under his rule in so much pain Didnt get pity from whod slain.

Oh, look at that! Its tea time

The evil flowers start to steadily bloom Blossoming in a bloody doom Even though the largest flower is so well refined Its large thorns made the garden to decline

To defeat the prince was not an easy wish But the large rebellion had the leader to assist Like a flock of angry birds, the rebellion was led By a lord mercenary, armor dyed in blue

Finally the anger that was locked up all these years Consumed the kingdom, breaking apart all their fears But they barely had the strength from the large green war Theyre little rebellion was not much of a chore

Once the army fell the country men filled the home His servants ran away, leaving him alone The prince just looked at the army, not holding a fight The prince was captured in the night!

You disrespectful man!

The evil flowers start to steadily bloom Blossoming in a final doom Finally the good of country men came through Now they knew exactly what they had to do

Once upon a time, in a place far away There was kingdom where good never dared to stray The king of this kingdom was a boy so mean No one really knew that he was only just twenty

His execution was set to start at 3 In the village square where everyone was said to be In the small jail cell was sitting royalty He grew lonely in the jail for lack of loyalty

Soon the clock began to ring the prince's sad sentence Everyone stopped their shouting from the pretense Stopping on the gaze of someone who had loved him still Finally tears start to spill

What time is it? Oh its tea time

The evil flowers start to steadily bloom Blossoming in a colorful doom The country began to flourish and be good and then The son of evil was never spoken of again 


	2. Servant of Evil Romano

You are my lord, prince of my world I am only your servant that is all I am worth Destiny has seperated us since our birth To protect you I will become hated by this earth

Since the two of us was born we carried expectations as we were blessed by the bells on the church reception the adults decided that we weren't going to be it was a future we both tried to avoid and to flee

Even if the whole word becomes your foe I'll be there to protect you from the blows Until that time comes continue to smile please laugh for me because the world is to vile

You are my lord, prince of my world I am only your servant that is all I am worth Destiny has seperated us since our birth To protect you I will become hated by this earth

As I walked through the streets of the neibouring nation I happen to see a pretty wonderful creation a young boy with eyes green with a lovely face instantly I fell inlove quickly captured by his grace but if the prince wishes him dead I'll ignore my wish and do his instead I shall serve him without questioning but why in the world won't my tears stop falling

You are my lord, prince of my world I am only your servant that is all I am worth 'Today's snack is broiche' you laughed and you smiled I won't forget your laugh innocent like a child's

Not before long angry towns folk came to over throw I'm not angry because we deserved it rightly so Despite I shalll protect him my life will be the price not sure if he approves but I'm sure it will survise

"Listen close here I will lend you my clothes put them on so then you won't be exposed now quick, run make sure you don't fall do not worry prince we are twins after all"

Now I'm the lord I'm carrying your weight and you're a fugitive I've save you from that fate but if you are evil then I must be too we are twins so I share the same dark blood as you

A very long time ago in a certain place An evil kingdom rules a land filled with disgrace ruling at the throne was a familliar someone the very cute prince, that was my sun

Even if the whole word becomes your foe I'll be there to protect you from the blows Until that time comes continue to smile please laugh for me because the world is to vile

You are my lord, prince of my world I am only your servant that is all I am worth Destiny has seperated us since our birth To protect you I will become hated by this earth

If I could somehow be reborn to live again I want to be the one that's with you on this plain 


End file.
